It is known to have the ametropia of the human eye determined subjectively by the patient, e.g. by lens arrangements placed upstream in the beam path of the eye. Myopia, hyperopia and astigmatism can, for example, be corrected by the doctor offering the patient lenses in a spectacles frame, the patient determining the correction of his ametropia subjectively with the help of a sight chart. Instead of suggesting different lenses by means of a trial frame, this can also take place by means of a phoropter. In order to shorten and simplify the method given the large number of parameters to be combined (sphere, cylinder, axis, binocular values, higher aberrations), it is customary to first carry out an objective measurement with an automatic refractometer or aberrometer, which is then subsequently subjectively confirmed or corrected. In general, this requires two steps which may mean a doctor and patient changing places.
A disadvantage of known devices and methods is that the objective determination of correction values and the subjective determination or correction of the objective measurement values takes place in different steps and sometimes also leads to significantly different results.